fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Freddy and Peck
The Adventures of Freddy and Peck (or simply Freddy and Peck) is an American TV series that premiered on NickTV on July 4, 2015. It's a spinoff of Back at the Barnyard. Characters Main *Freddy: The main protagonist of the series. He is paranoid, dimwitted, mischevious, happy-go-lucky and Peck's best friend. He's also hyperactive, immature, childish and a little arrogant. He still has a tendency to try to eat Peck. Voiced by Cam Clarke. *Peck: The main deuteragonist of the series. He is very intelligent and clumsy. He is Freddy's best friend. He is also naive, ditzy, happy-go-lucky and childish. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. Secondary *Otis: Voiced by Chris Hardwrick. *Pip: Voiced by Jeff Garcia. *Abby: Voiced by Leigh Allyn Baker. *Bessy: Voiced by Wanda Skyes. *Pig: Voiced by Tino Insana. *Duke: Voiced by Dom Irrera. *Farmer Buyer: Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. *Inga: Freddy's love intrest who returned from "Endangered Liasions" and forgiven Freddy. She is Hanna's best friend. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Hanna: Peck's love intrest and is Inga's best friend. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. Minor *Sheep: Voiced by Chris Hardwrick, Leigh Allyn Baker, Cam Clarke, Rob Paulsen and Jeff Bennett. *Joey: One of Peck's students. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. *Macy: One of Peck's students. Voiced by Maile Flanagan. *Boyle: One of Peck's students. Voiced by Chris Hardwrick. *Everett: Voiced by Lloyd Sherr. *Etta: Voiced by Leigh Allyn Baker. *Maddy: Voiced by Madeline Lovejoy. *"Weird Al" Yankovic: Voiced by himself. Episodes Season One *Peck Lays an Egg / Bike Riding (July 4, 2015) After an egg falls from a tree and lands next to Peck where he sitting at, he believes he actually hatched an egg as he and Freddy start babysitting it. When Peck finds out that Freddy can't ride a bike, he teaches him how. *Freddy's Eyes / The Tree (July 11, 2015) Freddy goes blind so his friends buy him glasses. Freddy and Peck get stuck up a tree. *The Toilet / Barn Picture Day (July 18, 2015) After drinking too much water, Freddy and Peck try to find a place to use the bathroom. Freddy and Peck want to look good enough for "Barn Picture Day". *Double Date (July 25, 2015) Inga returns and wants to start all over with Freddy by going on a date with him as Peck and Hanna go on a date also. *Sindy's Comet / Sindy's Comet II: Meanwhile (August 8, 2015) Freddy, Peck, Pip and Pig take the kids out to the woods to see Sindy's Comet (a parody of Halley's Comet), but while telling scary stories, Peck disguises as a monster as they all knocked him out leaving him unconscious, so Freddy, Pip and Pig try to lead the kids up to the mountains to see the comet. Otis takes Abby and Bessy out for a wild night. Note: Freddy and Peck were absent in this episode. Also, these two episodes are two different perspectives of Freddy, Peck, Pig, Pip, Joey, Macy and Boyle and Otis, Abby and Bessy during the same comet night. (This episode is similar to Harvey Beaks "Comet Night" episodes) *Peck's Overnight / Imagination World (August 15, 2015) Peck gets late for class to teach Joey, Macy and Boyle after hanging out with Freddy during the nighttime. The next night, he tries to fall asleep but gets disturbed. Freddy and Peck use their imaginations during a rainy day. *The Movie / The Basement (August 22, 2015) Freddy and Peck make a movie with their video camera. Peck shows Freddy what's down in the basement (his lab), but as they go down Freddy accidentally locks the door, leaving them locked inside the basement. *Time Travel / Babysitting (August 29, 2015) Freddy and Peck build their own time machine. Freddy and Peck watch over Maddy for Etta, but things get sticky when Maddy gets too optimistic about the world around her as Freddy and Peck go after her for her safety. *The Big Coaster / Highway Traffic (TBA 2015) Peck is too short to go on a roller coaster ride, so he goes to drastic measures to get on. Freddy and Peck, along with Otis, Pip and Pig get stuck on a highway median. *Unfortunate Cookie / The Treehouse (TBA 2015) At a Chinese restaurant, Otis switches his bad luck fortune with Peck's good luck fortune, as Peck goes through a series of bad luck. Freddy and Peck build a treehouse. *Coffee Night / The Clones (TBA 2015) Freddy and Peck drink coffee around the nighttime that makes them hyper. Freddy and Peck make clones of themselves. *The Shrink Ray / Boys' Night (TBA 2015) Freddy and Peck gets shrunken by a shrinking ray and gets stuck inside Otis' body. Freddy, Peck and the boys have a night out at the barn while Abby and Bessy are gone, but things go awry when a news broadcaster reports a lion escapes from the zoo and heads to barn. *Lost! (TBA 2015) After feeling unappreciated, Freddy and Peck run away from the barn and end up lost in the woods. *Peck Grows Feathers / Freddy's Song (TBA 2015) Peck wishes to grow feathers and his wish come true. At the end, it turns out to be a dream. Freddy makes an abysmal song. (This episode is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Sing a Song of Patrick") Category:NickTV Shows Category:TV Series